Trust Your Partner
by kissdagirlorloseit
Summary: Even in death you should trust your partner, I mean look at Beat! Neku and Namine aka Nekami/Nameku


A/N: Hello all~ Kissdagirlorloseit here~. Just popping in to say that I am proud of this and hope it makes some sort of sense to you all ^^'

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You nor Kingdom Hearts... That is all.

Summary: Even in death you should trust your partner, I mean look at Beat!

**TRUST YOUR PARTNER**

"Lets play a game, Neku," The composer giggles, for there is no way that girly sound leaving his lips can be a chuckle nor a laugh. "You do have to do better than this after all dear." Neku glares at the silver haired male, his eyes a burning blue-grey. In his arms a girl rests, her body just barely holding the warmth of life, her blue eyes closed against the cruelty of the world.

"I'm done playing your games, Joshua," The orange haired male says with no spit, just sadness, he had just lost his lover and friend, there is nothing that will bring him back from this depths. "Just... Get out." His voice hollow and echoing around the apartment that once held the sound of playful giggles and cheerful words. Now the walls ring dull as he desperately tries to find a way to help the woman in his arms.

The silver haired male is un-phased, though moved internally – Neku always had this effect on him, and he frowns, "Giving up on the world already?" The gaze filled with such an endless hatred softens for a moment and that's all Joshua needs. "You know I can save her."

"She couldn't win the game, Josh!"

"Yeesh, such little faith you have in her," Slender shoulders shrug. "Besides I wasn't saying I would enter her... Her will on life is slipping and feeb-" The cellphone just barely misses him as he side steps expertly.

"Now, now, Neku... I'm trying to help you."

"Bull shit!" blue-grey eyes meet steel ones in a vengeful spite. "How is me playing another game going to-"

"Trust your partner, Neku. You don't seems so trusting to me," A hand goes to cover a mouth pulled into a thoughtful line, eyes diverting to the ground. "I don't just do this for anyone you know." Neku freezes, his mouth half open to retort before he just growls in frustration. Joshua knows he has the orange haired man just where he wants him.

"Fine... I will play."

"Good," He waves a pale hand. "I've collect your entry fee... Now... Lets move to a more suitable area." Reaching out the composer grabs Neku and pulls him through to UG with him, not letting go as they fly over to the Composer's Pad. Once there he phases them back over to RG. Neku looks around, memories of this place not the happiest and never will be. Reluctantly he has to follow after the silverette.

Once they make it all the way to the place where Neku first learned that Joshua was the composer, its place as gray as ever, he gasps. Before him stands the woman from before, full of life and full of anger. A hand gun hanging limply in her fingers.

Ba-thump.

"Wha...What?!"

A giggle sounds behind him and a gun is slipped into Neku's fingers, "Lets play the game, Neku dear."

"WHAT?"

"The rules are simple: I'll count to three, you both shoot, whomever left standing is the winner," Neku can just hear the smirk in the silverette's voice. If Neku gets shot through he loses and she dies. If Neku wins she'll die from the gun shot anyways, Joshua never said he would heal the games after effects after all.

Neku turns and shouts at Joshua, his blood boiling, "This game is rigged and you know it!"

"One," Is the calm response he's given.

"Grrrrhh!" Turn on his heel, the orange haired male looks to see the blond holding up her gun, aimed for his heart. "You don't have to do this."

"..."

"Two."

Neku slowly raises his gun, remembering how this happened last time, tears burn at the edges of his eyes. But he blinks them back, refusing to cry in front of the demon that calls himself the composer. He stands at the ready.

"Thr-."

A gun shot rings from a crossed the way, Neku's gun blown from his hand. The shock causing him to stumble back, another gun shot is heard. This bullet lands near his foot, causing him to jerk that foot back. Then another shot is heard and Neku loses his balance, falling back onto his butt.

A silence passes the three by.

"Bravo, that's game," Joshua claps from behind the still shocked and heart pumping Neku. Whom looks back with an open mouthed expression.

"That... That- Namine! I won't let her-"

"Geez! He really doesn't trust me does he?" Namine, the blond says with a sort of sigh. Joshua giggles at the scene.

"No, it doesn't seem he does... But here you go Namine, your winning prize," With a wave of his hand Namine's anger seems to fade and she smiles brightly to the orange haired male. "Neku's happiness... He can only be happy with you in his life so it seems."

The female nods before racing over to check up on her lover, she had shot is hand after all, "You're bleeding everywhere! I am so sor-" Her mouth is captured in a passionate kiss and her body pulled into a hug flush against Neku's. "Mmmmm~!"

After a moment or so Neku pulls back with a dazed expression, "I should have trusted you, partner." The two share a smile and the composer just sighs to himself, wishing he has someone like that, unfortunately for him no others from different plans have crossed the boundaries yet.

Yet.

A/N2: Hmmm... Is thinking of making a sequel to this regarding Joshua... Anyone dig?


End file.
